The Attack of The Songs
by AaronMalfoy
Summary: What happens Harry Potter characters start making up songs? I'll tell you disasters, hurt, and eath. Mwahahaha. No. I'm just joking. But if you want to find out what happens you have to read! Plz RxR
1. Isn't Anyone Trying To Find Him

AN: This is my first fic. It's just a whole bunch of songs that are remade  
to fit the Harry Potter expectations plus some funnies. Please go easy on  
me. I'm hoping it will be amusing and please send me reviews for future  
songs and who should sing them.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the following song are not mine (  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Isn't anyone trying to find him?  
  
Lord Voldie-shorts... I mean... Moldie-Vort... I mean...um... Lord Voldemort. That's  
it, walked up on stage. H cleared his throat.  
  
"Ahem, Ahhhemmm," he coughed, trying to get the phlegm up, "Ahhh. Much  
better. Anyway, I was sitting and plotting the other day when I made up a  
song. Who wants to hear it?" Voldemort asked squealing like a little girl.  
He then cleared his throat again.  
  
"Um... yes. Well here it goes." He said.  
"I'm killing on the bridge.  
I'm waiting in the dark.  
I thought that you would be here by now.  
There's muggles walking by and we're killing them.  
But he is all alone." Voldemort paused for effect. (AN:/ Guess whom he's  
talking about)  
  
"Isn't anyone trying to find him?  
Won't Potter try to save him?  
It's a damn cold night.  
For Potter to save his life,  
Please hurry up, I am freezing cold now!  
Where are you Potter? I want... TO kill you! TO kill you!" Voldemort smirked.  
  
"I'm lookin' 'round this place.  
I'm searchin' for his face.  
If he doesn't come, we're screwed!  
Cause everything'll go wrong,  
Yes it'll be a mess  
And Black's gonna stay alone!" Voldemort said, kind of confused as to what  
to say for the last part.  
  
"Isn't anyone trying to find him?  
Won't Potter try to save him?  
It's a damn cold night.  
For Potter to save his life,  
Please hurry up, I am freezing cold now!  
Where are you Potter? I want... TO kill you! TO kill you yeah, yeah!"  
Voldemort readied himself for the final part.  
"Why's the kid so confusing.  
Maybe he's driving me crazy!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah-ah-ha.  
It's a damn cold night.  
For Potter to save his life,  
Please hurry up, I am freezing cold now!  
Where are you Potter? I want... TO kill you! TO kill you  
TO kill you..." he ended the song and the death-eaters clapped.  
  
"Okay. So I expect you kept notes on our next plans," Voldemort looked  
around and saw their shocked faces, "You didn't write any notes!!!"  
************************************************************************  
AN:/ Yay. So please review. Please, Please, Please! I'll make it funnier  
next time if it wasn't funny enough. 


	2. Muggles and Mudbloods

AN:/ I got two reviews. Yay! Is that good? Um well here's the second  
person!!!! If you guys want a certain song just tell me in a review along  
with whom you want to sing it. K? Well, here goes nothing. Evil Plot  
Bunnies are attacking the death-eaters.  
  
Chapter 2: Muggles and Mudbloods.  
  
Lucius walked up on to the stage.  
  
"My dearest friend, Voldemort," Lucius said. Voldemort rolled his eyes, "I  
was sitting in my room last night and I was thinking of new laughs. Then a  
song popped in my mind and it stuck there. So here it goes."  
  
"Don't look at me," Lucius Malfoy's deep voice, whispered.  
"Mm, whoa, whoa, yeah, oh." he finished off quietly.  
"Everyday is so wonderful,  
But suddenly it's hard to breathe.  
Now and then I get so bored, from no killing.  
I'm so ashamed." He grinned maliciously.  
  
"Muggles and mudbloods.  
Half-bloods like Potter too!  
We've got to kill them all.  
And when we watch our lord rise and Potter fall!  
We will all prevail.  
We will take over the world!"  
  
"To all his friends he's so evil.  
So consumed in the world's doom.  
Trying hard to kill everyone but Potter always escapes and Voldie's goings  
apes.  
That's the way it is." He flinched a bit when Lord Voldemort sent him a  
glare for calling him Voldie.  
  
"Muggles and mudbloods.  
Half-bloods like Potter too!  
We've got to kill them all.  
And when we watch our lord rise and Potter fall!  
We will all prevail.  
We will take over the world!"  
  
"And no matter where we go, no matter what they say.  
We'll kill them on the spot and leave them there to stay.  
And everywhere we go people run away because there so scared of Lord  
Voldemort's face," Lucius ducked down behind a table as Lord Voldemort  
tried to hit him with the cruciatus curse.  
  
"Muggles and mudbloods.  
Half-bloods like Potter too!  
We've got to kill them all.  
And when we watch our lord rise and Potter fall!  
We will all prevail.  
We will take over the world!" Lucius stood for a moment and then sang, "If  
our lord can ever, whoa, kill Potter!"  
  
Finally Voldemort hit Lucius with the cruciatus curse. The rest of the  
death-eaters were about to clap but Voldemort glared at them.  
************************************************************************  
AN:/ SO what did you think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Please send  
me reviews. 


	3. Karaoke Machines and Sirius Don't Mix

AN:/ Happy, Happy, Happy. I'm so happy. I've had seven reviews. Hmm. And I  
had a lot of chocolate with my sister so I guess that contributes to it  
too. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just have been busy.  
  
Thank you to the following:  
Hermione-Personality- Thank you for reviewing. As you can see I put up  
beautiful for you.  
Snickerdoodle131515- I know what you mean.  
Little Miss CraZy- You got it!  
SiruisLover  
Remmie- I used it. I hope you like it.  
Lucianna  
  
Chapter 3: Karaoke Machines and Sirius don't mix.  
  
Sirius was walking down the street and started humming the tune- if you can  
believe it- It's my life by Bon Jovi. He was in his dog form and when he  
went into his house the sight of a Karaoke machine greeted him. He grinned  
a doggish grin and turned into his human form. He looked around to make  
sure that no one was with him in the house he picked up the microphone and  
started singing. Amused by the new 'toy' Sirius began to sing his version  
of its my life by Bon Jovi.  
  
"This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud  
  
It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Remus said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life  
  
This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For James and Lily who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks  
  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Remus said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life  
  
Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, Harry, don't back down  
  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Remus said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Remus said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!"  
  
He smiled in satisfaction at the end of the song. Bump. What was that?  
Sirius turned around to see Harry staring right back at him. He turned a  
shade of deep red and turned back to his dog form.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
+-+-  
  
AN:/ Don't ask me how Sirius could hum while in dog form. Just read, review  
and tell me what you think. 


End file.
